Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a handheld electronic device and an operation method of the same.
Description of Related Art
Handheld electronic devices are essential communication tools for people in the daily life for most people. Besides the ability of communication, the handheld electronic devices are equipped with increasing abilities of data operation and data processing. The combination of the data operation ability and the communication ability makes the handheld electronic devices such as the tablet PCs or the smartphones reminiscent to small computers. It is convenient to edit documents, navigate the network, receive e-mails and deliver e-mails by using the handheld electronic devices.
Screen timeout is a mechanism to save battery life. It's also a way to turn off screen automatically if user forgets to turn the screen off. Most of the time, it helps people to turn off the screen when user is not using the device. However, if user takes longer time to read documents or watch movies such that the time that the device idles exceeds the timeout threshold, the screen will be turned off even if the user is still reading documents or watching movies. The design of the screen timeout becomes inconvenient in such a usage scenario.
Accordingly, what is needed is a handheld electronic device and an operation method of the same to address the above issue.